I. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and, more particularly, to a hybrid truck assembly including both a hybrid cab portion and a hybrid bed portion.
II. Discussion
In the automobile industry, there has been a relatively recent trend towards limiting the overall weight of automotive vehicles. Automobiles which are lighter in weight tend to offer better fuel efficiency and often are less expensive to produce and manufacture. As a result of this trend, much attention has been given to reducing the weight of various vehicle components. For example, a number of automotive vehicles now employ lightweight vehicle body panels, including but not limited to, door panels, deck lids, body side panels, hoods, trunk lids and headliners, among others. Generally, the focus in the automobile industry has been on reducing the weight of individual components such as body panels and the like rather than on various larger vehicle systems.
The present invention is primarily concerned with providing a hybrid automotive vehicle which is relatively lightweight and structurally enhanced. Rather than being directed to individual components, the present invention is directed to the entire vehicle including a passenger cab shell and a truck box for a pickup truck.
The present invention is thus directed to providing a pickup truck which includes both a hybrid passenger cab or, more accurately, a hybrid passenger cab shell and a hybrid truck box. The hybrid pickup truck is lightweight, relatively inexpensive to produce and manufacture and is provided with enhanced load handling capabilities.
In addition to the benefits of weight reduction, other important advantages result from the use of plastic based materials, including but not limited to sheet molded compounds (hereinafter SMC) in the production of automotive vehicles as described herein. Plastic structures such as SMC structures can be modified in shape and thickness which makes them ideal for complex applications. Due to the moldability of SMC, the inner panels need not be full panels but can be sections of panels of different materials, including for example alternating sections of SMC and steel, depending on the structural requirements needed. Enhanced styling can be achieved by using SMC and combinations of SMC and steel since various inner panels can be married to different outer panels. Further, the styling benefits offered by SMC can be achieved at a relatively low tooling cost compared to all steel constructions.
Dimensional accuracy can also be realized due to the moldability of plastic structures such as SMC. This will result in assembly savings and will allow for the use of other components which require high dimensional accuracy. For example, the dimensional accuracy available using SMC allows for the production and use of one piece structures such as wrap-around hood and hybrid steel/SMC doors which will not have to be adjusted to fit within the vehicle door opening, as is common with steel intensive structures.
The present invention also offers numerous advantages by providing a hybrid truck box. As with standard truck boxes, the truck box of the present invention is defined by a frame assembly, a bed portion and a tailgate. The bed portion which includes the sidewalls and floor, ideally will be made from a plastic material such as SMC. By utilizing SMC, the truck box portion offers improved dent and corrosion resistance and elimination of the need for add on truck bed liners as are now commonly used by truck owners. Additionally, numerous model variations are possible due to the inherent moldability of SMC. Fasteners which are normally exposed in steel truck beds can be molded in or countersunk to improve the aesthetic characteristics of the pickup truck. Most importantly, the hybrid truck box of the present invention also contributes to a significant reduction in vehicle weight as compared to all steel designs.
By way of example, the bed assembly of a 1993 Ford Ranger short box pickup truck excluding the tailgate and fender weighs approximately 122 lbs. In contrast, the hybrid truck bed assembly of the present invention having substantially identical dimensions weighs approximately 98.0 lbs. Thus, an average weight savings of 24.0 lbs. in the bed portion alone can be achieved. By way of further example, the average weight of the fender and fender housing of the 1993 Ford Ranger short box pickup truck is approximately 77.5 lbs. wherein a similarly dimensioned hybrid fender and fender housing manufactured in accordance with the teachings of the present invention weighs approximately 56.0 lbs. on average. An average weight savings of 21.5 lbs. is therefore achieved with the hybrid fender and fender housing portion of the hybrid vehicle. Lastly, the all steel tailgate assembly of the 1993 Ford Ranger short box pickup weighs approximately 32.5 lbs. , while the tailgate assembly of the present invention weighs approximately 23.5 lbs. an average of 9.0 lbs. less. All dimensions being substantially equal, there is a total truck box weight savings of approximately 54.5 lbs. under the present invention as compared to a 1993 Ford Ranger short box pickup with substantially identical dimensions.